Kisses
by Kajune
Summary: A set of short one-shots involving kisses between characters. 6918 8059 G27 RL XS 10051


**Title** : Kisses

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : A set of short one-shots involving kisses between characters. 6918 8059 G27 RL XS 10059

* * *

><p><strong>6918<strong>

Hibari hates everything about Mukuro. From the way he looks to how he smells. There was not an inch of his very existence that didn't drive Hibari mad every time he thought about him. Obviously, this burning hatred was born from the painful beatings he was given during their first encounter. No matter how much he resented the other, he could do absolutely nothing besides sending out useless glares.

Stuck in a broken shell that was only capable of lying face down on the hard floor covered in cherry blossom petals, Hibari was forced to endure an inevitable kiss from Mukuro that forced him into a habit of washing his mouth five times a day. The taste was horrible because of his own blood and the fact that he wasn't very fond of another teenager's saliva. The kiss wasn't the type where two lips simply peck each other lightly, it was done by using a tongue.

Hibari didn't like the idea of kissing ever since he was only a child. It was thought to be very disgusting and was an abnormal behavior adults did. Although they thought highly of themselves and their family, his parents displayed such an activity on a daily routine. Years have gone by and he has become witness to many couples of different ages shamelessly locking lips with each other. No matter where he is there's always at least one pair going crazy.

These thoughts only have grown more intense thanks to Mukuro's actions that have yet to be explained or asked about. It may have been brief, but he still feels great humiliation.

Not only did the taste make it all seem so horrible, he felt pain on the top of his head as Mukuro roughly lifted his head up by the hair. Remembering how the other explored his mouth so skillfully he doubts that it was the illusionist's first time. There's quite a chance that Chrome has been kissed too but with less use of violence.

While patrolling around Namimori with his thoughts focused on kissing, Hibari is left completely unaware that Mukuro is about to cross paths with him, but before doing so the latter happily pecks Hibari's lips and fades away. Seconds later does the Perfect's mind return to reality and realize what just happened. In a fit of rage and out of pure embarrassment, Hibari punches the nearest wall with his fist, causing it to break into millions of bits. "Mukuro...!" He angrily growls.

For the rest of the day Hibari went harassing everyone in sight, beating them up, knocking them down and once or twice even killing them. By the time he was exhausted enough to willingly end his session, a thought came to him.

His second kiss was actually quite nice.

* * *

><p><strong>8059<strong>

Yamamoto enjoyed playing baseball very much, since he found it as a very fun sport. However, for the past few days he has been feeling very uneasy because of one of the baseball players being unafraid in showing how intimate he is with his girlfriend. They love to kiss each other before and after practicing, and it never once bothers them that they do it in front of others. It's not that Yamamoto really minds what they're doing, it's curiosity on what kissing feels like that makes him not feel well.

He strongly wants to understand why people enjoy doing it so much. Some people actually drool during the process, creating a bit of a mess. When Yamamoto asked his father, he was determined not to tell his son anything and instead changed the subject to (obviously) sushi.

When he asked Bianchi, she told him that it was a way to express one's love. Still confused, he continued asking for more details but instead he was told that 'one day he'll understand better'. Eventually, Yamamoto decided not to ask questions which leaves him in a rather gloomy state nowadays days.

When a girl suddenly reports to the teacher saying that she had a kiss stolen, a somewhat naive Yamamoto comes to understand that it wasn't for expressing love, because there isn't any point in doing so if the other doesn't like it. There also clearly isn't any explanation as to why someone would kiss another person and leave them to be upset about it.

Anyway, one day Yamamoto suddenly decides to skip practicing because Gokudera has gotten himself sick and only _he _can be there for him. Lacking much enjoyment in the other's company, Gokudera is forced to suffer even more than he already has. Still, in order to nicely pass the time and remove all the sudden tension, Yamamoto starts talking about every subject he can think of. To his own surprise, kissing is brought up and when the question is asked to Gokudera, besides insulting him, he says that... "It's used for showing affections one has for another." He also adds that it doesn't have to be mutual at all.

Still curious, Yamamoto asks another question but Gokudera grows annoyed, so annoyed that he is determined to shut the other up somehow. Coincidentally, by kissing. Shocked even by his own doings, Gokudera decides to remain quiet for the rest of the day, leaving Yamamoto's heart to finally be at peace.

Kissing isn't such a bad thing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>G27<strong>

Kissing.

In the way Tsuna understands it, kissing has many ways to perform. One can be kissed on the cheek, forehead or even hands. The one most commonly done is on the lips, especially between adults. When there's no one in the room, Tsuna's parents constantly share soft kisses between each other and Tsuna unfortunately catches them in the act. Seeing his parents go wild or being soft and gentle isn't very pleasant, but it wasn't like Tsuna wasn't planning on doing the same thing one day.

Kyoko is the only girl Tsuna wants to kiss, but not once has he gained the bravery to look at her without blushing a bit. Chrome's boldness during the mist ring conflict was an embarrassing moment but has been playing in Tsuna's head ever since his father came to stay home for a month.

Eventually, he starts dreaming about kissing to the point where someone - besides Reborn - gets kind of disturbed by it.

Rarely does the future Vongola boss remove his sky ring from his neck or finger, leading to a certain group of people to 'hear' his thoughts. Being the most closest to Tsuna in everyway, only one of the eight bosses goes to confront the younger boy in his dreams.

While fake images of kissing between people he knows appears in his head, Tsuna is suddenly welcomed by a bright flash of light. Once it's gone, he opens his eyes and is shocked to see Vongola Primo sitting on his throne, in the middle of a place Tsuna has been to only once during the Vongola Trial. Such a dazzling area that has the Vongola's crest on the floor.

"It seems you are disturbed by a certain thing, Decimo. Would you mind telling me?" It wasn't what he intended to say, but not wanting to look uncomfortable in front of his true successor, Primo said what he fears to regret. Tsuna hesitantly approaches his ancestor without a clue as to why, but while doing so he slightly explains his lack of understanding not in kissing, but in love. Although fully aware that his descendant is lying, Primo decides to try and help with this brought up issue for as long as he can.

However, the nervous Tsuna suddenly makes a big mistake.

The two bosses are only centimeters apart when Tsuna accidently trips and falls on top of Primo, lips touching. Knowing that another Vongola boss must be watching, a shocked Primo decides to immediately end this by vanishing. Immediately after does Tsuna wake up, and despite feeling two times more uncomfortable than before, he has one final thought.

The kiss felt nice.

* * *

><p><strong>RL<strong>

Between him and Reborn there was always conflict. Each day he would pop out of nowhere to try and kill the Arcobaleno, but not once has he succeeded. After many months, Lambo has sort of come to understand that his dangerous tactics aren't doing him much good. If he wanted the other dead or at least injured, he needed to figure out another way to win.

Using explosives and guns are Lambo's specialty, and besides eating there isn't anything he's capable of doing. Fully aware of this, the lightning guardian spends a few days trying to think of something new. Not once has he seen Reborn lose a battle to anyone, even to the most scary of foes. Nothing has ever disturbed Reborn to the point where he loses his calmness or self-confidence, thus making it impossible for Lambo to figure out something that would actually work.

After three days go by without much luck, an acquaintance is seen falling from Tsuna's bedroom window and crashing onto the ground, hard. Excited to see someone useful, Lambo approaches this stranger with a thousand questions in his head. Though he bothers only to ask one. "Hey hey, what does Reborn hate most?" It was unlucky for the Arcobaleno with the large helmet to be asked a not-so-easy question instead of being helped, but knowing that this child was very 'unstable', he pulled his head out of the earth and gave an answer. One that got Lambo thinking for hours.

Kissing.

It was something Nana always did to his forehead or cheek, and every time he would enjoy the sensational feeling it gave him. Bianchi kisses Reborn from time to time too, which makes it hard to believe that this is the truth. However, being the easily-tempted type, Lambo decided to try and 'kiss' the other as a way to annoy him. The more he does it the more the other might give up and surrender.

Now fueled with confidence, Lambo makes it to Tsuna's room by slamming the door open, running up to Reborn who's sitting on the bed, and kisses him. After letting out a proud laughter, he runs off with a smile on his face. Much to his surprise, the kiss felt wonderful. Much to Reborn and Tsuna's shock, it was a kiss on the lips.

Not the way Lambo intended.

* * *

><p><strong>XS<strong>

The weather in Italy is very cold, sending shivers up the spines and bodies of every Varia member. Squalo noted that even his own lips were starting to react and no way was he pleased with that. Being inside wasn't doing them much good, despite wearing many layers of thick clothing.

Snow was coming down very heavily for today, double of what the day before was like. It was impossible to do any missions, so most of the main members had nothing to do. The lucky one was Marmon, who somehow managed to move himself to a far away place in order to avoid such weather. From what he believes, Xanxus too is feeling cold, and in order to keep away from the cold air, no one is allowed in his office without a _really _good reason.

Hours later does Squalo finally get a perfect reason to enter that personal space with bad news. He gives the fairly large door a few knocks, causing the owner of the room to groan in annoyance. Usually that means 'enter', so Squalo quietly opens the door. It was then that he learned his beliefs were partly false. While lazily sitting on his expensive chair in the middle of the room, Xanxus was keeping himself warm using his Flame of Wrath. Since he is always moody, that flame has often made an appearance. For the first time this man is using it for the purpose of heating himself up.

For all Squalo knows Dying Will Flames are capable of doing that possibly because they're similar to fire. "What the Hell do you want?" His boss asks. Brushing away his thoughts, Squalo approaches the other and at the same time informs him that one hundred members of the Varia have died in this bizarre snow storm. At that moment Xanxus - for some reason - grows more annoyed causing the flame to also grow more intense. It isn't the fact that dead members aren't of an importance to him, because he once said that a very large amount of unlucky ones is what gains his interest. One hundred is a lot, compared to the amount they have in total.

Therefore the rain guardian is left unsure with what he said wrong. Instead of using words, Xanxus stops his flame and beckons the other to come closer using his finger, and when Squalo comes close enough, he forcibly pulls the other near his face and kisses him roughly. Shocked and also angered, Squalo pushes away and loudly insults his boss.

"Now you're making sense." Xanxus calmly says. Hearing this, Squalo immediately notices that his own lips aren't so frozen anymore and his voice is more clear.

However, not being a fan of kissing, Squalo decides to storm out of the room with the report still in his hand. He is so mad that he's going to kill all the other members for it. However, being aware that the swordsman simply can't admit how much he enjoyed that intended kiss, Xanxus smirks.

Kisses can be nice on cold days.

* * *

><p><strong>10059<strong>

Unlike the other members of the White spell, Shoichi strongly dislikes his white-haired boss. If he had a choice, he would discard his uniform and go as far away as possible from everything related to said boss. Unfortunately, for the sake of the world and those living in it, he is forced to bear with serving this man like any other Millefiore member of his rank.

As usual, a tired Shoichi approaches a large monitor to give out reports to who he hates more than anyone. An image appears and once again that voice calls to him. "Good morning, Shou-chan." Since there is a large difference in time between Italy and Japan, he is also forced to bear with getting up unreasonably early while Byakuran is up at a selected time, therefore being more than capable of greeting his subordinate with a smile.

"Byakuran-san, are you ready for the report?" Shoichi's question is replied with a soft chuckle. To his surprise the other doesn't say a word, but holds a piece of paper onto his own monitor and quietly does the unlucky one read it. It's a request for him to fly all the way to Italy for a private meeting. The idea of it is both frightening and worrying, since it gives him the feeling that something has gone wrong, something big has happened that might involve his plan with the presumed-dead Vongola boss.

Although he is panicking from within, Shoichi remains calm on the outside and answers politely that he will be there soon.

The trip was quick and smooth, no disturbances besides a few stomach aches that cause him to have less comfort than he wants. Upon arriving at the Millefiore headquarters that he has long wished not to see with his own eyes again, Shoichi makes his way straight to Byakuran's office. Not daring to spare a glance with the other members that he happens to cross paths with, not even those who end up throwing insults in his face.

When he finally makes it through the sliding doors, he isn't surprised to see the carefree one sitting on his desk facing directly towards him. "Come here, Shou-chan, I want to test something." The word 'test' really gives Shoichi a few shivers, but knowing that he must continue fighting until the ones of a beautiful past arrive, he bravely holds down his temptation to freak out.

He soon stands only inches away from the horrible person, and although that stoic face took years to perfect, it breaks down right when his lips are kissed by the other. The unfazed boss smiles widely as he watches the orange-haired man steps backwards and looks at him in horror. For a while he allows his subordinate to try and calm down, then does he pick up the piece of paper lying next to him and holds it up. After reading, Shoichi is left totally annoyed when he finds that he is being requested that he can go back to Japan now.

Unable to form words properly, the captain bows and marches out of the room. Once outside, he runs away at abnormally high speed. This leaves Byakuran to feel proud about how he is so good at predicting things. All he truly wanted was to test if kissing Shoichi would be nice or not.

The answer is yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
